nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Estarossa
jest członkiem Dziesięciu Przykazań, grupy elitarnych wojowników podlegających samemu Królowi Demonów. Podczas Starożytnej wojny został uwieziony w Trumnie Wiecznej Ciemności i uwolniony przez Fraudrina po przeszło 3000 lat. Wygląd Estarossa jest bardzo podobny do plakatu Meliodasa, gdy Siedem Grzechów Głównych byli poszukiwani. Nosi brązowy, długi płaszcz ze złotymi rękawicami i złote buty sięgające mu ponad kolana . Ma siwe włosy i zauważalny zarost na twarzy. Ma taki sam demoniczny znak jak jego bracia, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich jest on nad jego lewym okiem. Osobowość Estarossa wydaje się być bardzo zrelaksowany. Kiedy Meliodas przychodzi do Dziesięciu Przykazań i grozi im, co bardzo ich rozprasza, jedynie Estarossie nie przeszkadza cała ta sytuacja. W jednym z rozdziałów mangi widzimy, że Estarossa wyraźnie bierze przyjemność z torturowania zdradziedzkiego brata. Podczas walki przeciwko Przykazaniom Estarossa powiedział Meliodasowi, że nigdy nie chciał, aby doszło do tej walki. Zgodnie ze słowami Estarossy, Meliodas jest jego ukochanym, starszym bratem. Meliodas jest bardzo bliski jego sercu. Historia 3000 lat temu Fabuła Wątek Infiltracja Królestwa Po Miesiącu rządów 10 Przykazan zostaja skonfrontowani z kilkoma Świetymi Rycerzami i Banem ,Próbujac zdobyc zamek Liones. Estarossa ujawniając efekt swojego przykazania i pozbawiając wszystkich swoich przeciwników bezsilności,jest zaskoczony kiedy Escanor nagle wydaje się nie dotknięty.Escanor stwierdza to,ponieważ jedyną rzeczą która odczuwa wobec słabszych jest litość,a Estarossa Komentuje arogancję,tej uwagi gdy wpatrują się w siebie.Kiedy Estarossa uświadamia sobie ze Escanor jest tym który pokonal Galanda Escanor mówi Estarossie żeby go nienawidził bo walka nie miała by sensu gdyby został dotknięty własnym przykazaniem.Kiedy dzielą się dobrodusznym uśmiechem z powodu troski Escanora,Estarossa nagle podbija go,a następnie uderza go w ziemię a, następnie kopie go z powrotem na powierzchnie.Escanor przywołuje Slonce i atakuje nagle Estarosse pięścią lecz Estarossa blokuje ten atak gardą.Choć początkowo wydaję się być normalnie Estarossa ma chwilowe zawroty w głowie i upada na kolana.Przykazanie jest podekscytowane perspektywą prawdziwej walki,ale Escanor nazywa to arogancja i atakuje Rhittą:(Święty Skarb) lecz atak 'odbija się od Estarossy.Estarossa wyjaśnia swoją moc,Full Counter obaj wymieniają się poglądami i przygotowują się do wzajemnego zabicia.Escanor następnie decyduje się na poważną walkę i materializuje miniaturowe słonce.Escanor następnie pyta się Bana gdzie leży pobliskie jezioro po potwierdzeniu połozenia najblizszego jeziora przez Bana.Escanor atakuję swoją magiczną mocą '(Sunshine) '''i rozbija Estarosse.Estarossa przetrwał dzięki swojej ciemności i leczy swoje rany kiedy obaj decydują się szybko to zakonczyć Estarossa unieważnia Słońce Escanora za pomocą ciemności swojej techniki '''BlackOut nagle '''szarżują na siebie we dwoje i Estarossa odbija atak fizyczne Escanora za pomoca Full Counter.Estarossa stwierdza ze wygrał bo jego magia jest lepsza,ponieważ może zablokować słonce Escanora a Full Counter odbija każdy atak fizyczny.Nagle Escanor uderza Estarosse w klatkę piersiową atakiem którego nie zdążył zauważyć a jego słonce rozwiewa ciemność.Estarossa nie rozumie dlaczego siła Escanora wzrasta a,Escanor mówi mu, ze jedynym, który podejmuję decyzję o jego mocy jest on sam.Następnie nakazuje Estarossie umrzeć i wyzwala wściekły atak.Zeldris nadchodzi na pomoc swojemu bratu ale obaj zostają wysłani w dal. Umiejętności/Ekwipunek Całkowita Kontra - '''podobnie jak jego brat Meliodas, Estarossa potrafi używać Całkowitej Kontry. Jednak podczas, gdy Meliodas potrafi odbić każdy atak magiczny, Estarossa potrafi odbić ataki fizyczne ze co najmniej zdwojoną siłą . '''Rebelia - Zdradzieckie Miecze - '''Estarossa tworzy 7 mieczy, każdy przeznaczony na jedno serce demona. Estarossa został obdarzony przez król demonów Przykazaniem Miłości. Każdy, kto stoi przed nim z nienawiścią w sercu zostaje zniszczony. Relacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dziesięć Przykazań